This invention relates to containers such as jugs which are supported by a carrying strap. More particularly, the invention relates to a detachable buckle and strap assembly for a container.
The invention finds particular utility in a jug for holding liquid, and the specific embodiment described herein is a jug. However, it will be understood that the invention can also be used with other containers which are supported by a carrying strap.
Containers such as jugs are often equipped with a carrying strap so that the user can conveniently transport the container by slipping the strap over one shoulder or by holding the strap with one hand. The strap should be adjustable so that the length of the strap can be varied as desired. There may be times when the user does not need the strap, and it is advantageous if the strap can be removed easily.
The invention provides a detachable buckle and strap assembly which easily snaps on and off attaching lugs on the jug. The attaching lugs are located in recesses in the side wall of the jug so that when the buckles are attached, the buckles are substantially flush with the side wall. When the buckles are detached, the lugs do not protrude from the recess beyond the side wall. When the jug is used without the strap, there is little likelihood that the recessed lugs will snag on objects, and the jug has a pleasing appearance. The strap passes through slots in each buckle, and the length of the strap is readily adjustable.